<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i was born to glory in your kiss by qwertyuiop678</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700625">i was born to glory in your kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyuiop678/pseuds/qwertyuiop678'>qwertyuiop678</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sapphic spies au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Cunnilingus, Devotion, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Frottage, Genderbending, Vaginal Fingering, except they're both switches kind of?, only in the way la croix tastes like someone thought about a fruit in passing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyuiop678/pseuds/qwertyuiop678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert and Ferdinand come together in the small hours of the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sapphic spies au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i was born to glory in your kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, look, what else was I supposed to do with the concept of 'Sapphic 1940s spy!Hubert' besides go apeshit and write 5,000 words of smut and handwave the plot?</p>
<p>10/10/2020: minor edits for better flow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert had long since shed her coat and waistcoat, leaving her in rolled-up shirtsleeves, exposed pistol holsters tracing the shape of her exquisitely defined shoulders. Ferdinand found herself fixating briefly on the flex of tendons on the inside of Hubert’s wrist as she rapped her gloved knuckles against the map pinned to the wall to make her point.</p>
<p>“Are you even listening, Ferdinand?” Sardonic words in Hubert’s deep, slightly raspy voice did nothing to make Ferdinand’s focus return to the state of their mathematicians’ efforts to divulge the total number of enemy tanks by their serial numbers. Then, with a touch of gentleness, “We can discuss this in the morning, if necessary. You have had a long day.”</p>
<p>Long day did not even begin to cover the extent of Ferdinand’s exasperation with the more unpleasant aspects of espionage. Lavish dinner parties were far less enjoyable when spent fawning over the wealthy, listening for a hint of treason or a spare fortune which could be solicited towards more useful things than imported delicacies and fine silks. One man, emboldened by drink, had even attempted to cajole Ferdinand into retiring to his townhouse with him, pawing at her in a dark corner while whispering boorish fantasies into her ear. He hadn’t even had any interesting information for Ferdinand’s trouble.</p>
<p>Despite her exhaustion with humanity, Ferdinand found herself protesting the dismissal, eager to keep watching Hubert in her element in the small hours of the morning. “It was not so bad as all that—”</p>
<p>“I am offering you the chance to rest, Ferdinand.” Her thin lips curled into a smirk as she leaned her knuckles on the desktop, black leather creaking almost imperceptibly. “I would seize the opportunity if I were you. I doubt it will happen again.”</p>
<p>“Only if you retire with me,” Ferdinand blurted out, and reddened as Hubert’s brow rose in a measured arch and she realized what she had said. “That is— you pull even later nights than I do, Hubert. If I am to turn in early tonight, it is only fair that you do so as well.”</p>
<p>Hubert cast her eyes aside, staring at the papers littering the table. “Would that I could. There’s more yet to be done.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand stood, without really knowing why. She drummed her fingers on the tabletop to fill the silence and stared at the reports too, each describing the minutiae of the war effort. Squaring her shoulders, Ferdinand began to sort the papers into neat stacks. “Nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow. You need the rest too.”</p>
<p>Hubert growled. “What are you doing? Don’t be ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand kept on with her task, snatching her hands away when Hubert attempted to seize the paperwork back. “Making sure you go to bed.”</p>
<p>She was less successful in avoiding Hubert’s nimble fingers the second time around. A firm grip closed around her wrist. “As though any lock you own could withstand me for long,” Hubert hissed, not ungently.</p>
<p>Ferdinand tilted her chin up to level a steady gaze back at Hubert. “Then I will sew them into my night-clothes, and you will have to tear them away from me as I sleep.”</p>
<p>Hubert scoffed. “Child’s play. You sleep like the dead.”</p>
<p>“Do I? I suppose you would know.” Ferdinand stepped back, attempting to pull her wrist from Hubert’s grasp. Failing that, she raised the arm to thump the sheaf of papers against Hubert’s chest. “Really though, Hubert, I believe it is high time you rested as well. Prolonged sleep deprivation is a torture technique for a reason.”</p>
<p>Hubert held Ferdinand’s hand in place, resting on her chest. The warmth of her skin seeped through the cotton, heartbeat pulsing under the back of Ferdinand’s hand where it lay atop her sternum. “That’s true,” Hubert said, voice a little softer but expression still inscrutable.</p>
<p>“Then why do you keep doing it to yourself?” Ferdinand demanded. “Forget a lucky bullet, a stress aneurysm is going to be what sends you to an early grave! And then where would I—” she corrected herself, “—<em>we</em> be?”</p>
<p>To Ferdinand’s confusion and frustration, Hubert only curled her lips in mild amusement. “Your death would be no laughing matter, Hubert!” Ferdinand cried. “Who will oversee the laboratory? Supervise our surveillance network? Strategize with Edelgard, guide our efforts? You are quite essential to the workings of the Black Eagles Strike Force; never mind the devastating personal effect your loss would have on your friends.”</p>
<p>Ever so slowly, Hubert raised the hand, still clutching the stack of reports, to her thin lips. “That’s true,” she hummed against the inside of Ferdinand’s wrist. “It would be false modesty to deny my own importance to the Strike Force.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s own pulse was roaring in her ears. The heat of her blush had to be raising the temperature in the apartment by at least a few degrees. “You are being terribly familiar tonight,” Ferdinand finally managed to stammer out. “What has gotten into you?”</p>
<p>A frown shuttered Hubert’s face. Now that it was gone, Ferdinand felt the loss of that playful expression keenly, so rare and precious was it for its openness and intimacy. Her fingers loosened around Ferdinand’s forearm. “My apologies,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“I did not mean that as a rejection!” Ferdinand almost shouted, red-faced, before Hubert could let go altogether. She cleared her throat and determinedly resisted the urge to stare at the floor and shuffle her feet like an anxious child instead of a grown woman in the service of the Adrestian Empire. “I was merely inquiring.” Her free hand came up and pulled at the lock of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit her father had long despaired of correcting.</p>
<p>Using her grip on Ferdinand’s wrist as an anchor, Hubert leaned closer, until Ferdinand could feel the measured stir of her exhalations where her own suddenly ceased at the proximity. “Is it so surprising?” she asked. “That I would admire you? That I wish to have you, to hold you, to treasure you, to devote myself to your keeping? To laugh with you at the men who think they know your purpose, and to lay my very bones bare before your gaze?”</p>
<p>Hubert’s eyes burned in the lamplight, searing away the rest of the world until all that remained was peridot. Ferdinand inhaled sharply, unprepared for the feeling of cool leather on her cheek, of Hubert’s gloved thumb catching slightly on the delicate skin of her lips. “Will you permit it?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand could barely scrape together the wits to nod fervently. Thankfully, that was all the acquiescence Hubert needed to press forward and seal their mouths together in a kiss which seemed to hold all of the tender devotion Ferdinand knew she never took to Sunday service. Ferdinand distantly registered the sound of loose paper hitting the floor as she brought her hands around to cradle Hubert’s hips, as narrow as the rest of her.        </p>
<p>Hubert kept kissing her, lips sliding languid, excruciating, over Ferdinand’s. Ferdinand gasped a little as Hubert moved in to fence her against the table, and opened her eyes to see Hubert’s keen expression, no less intense for the adoration and curiosity shining through.</p>
<p>Ferdinand had to smile at the sight. “You are enchanting,” she breathed, into the scant space between them. “You are nothing like what I have dreamed, yet all that I desire,” Ferdinand said, and kissed Hubert again, a slow press that set Ferdinand’s heart to yearning.</p>
<p>They parted to breathe, noses brushing and foreheads pressed together. How could a few simple kisses render her so lightheaded?</p>
<p>At least Hubert seemed just as affected. “But really, Hubert,” Ferdinand chided, or tried to. Sternness was difficult, especially with Hubert toying idly with a lock of hair, twirling it around a gloved finger and teasing at the idea of tugging. “Please take better care of yourself in the future. It hurts me to see how much coffee you must consume every morning before the spark returns to your eyes. As stunning as I find you, there is a difference between ‘strikingly gaunt’ and ‘freshly risen from the grave.’”</p>
<p>Hubert brought the lock of hair to her mouth and kissed it tenderly, watching Ferdinand all the while. When Ferdinand did not continue immediately, she quirked an eyebrow, prompting.</p>
<p>Ferdinand swallowed, doing her best to master herself. “And,” she added, softer, “this war aside, I would beg you not to do anything that would take you from my side any sooner than strictly necessary.”</p>
<p>Hubert smiled, a true smile and not a smirk. Her eyes were a little sad, but that detracted nothing from the affection in her gaze. “For you, I will try,” she promised, sealing it with a kiss to Ferdinand’s knuckles. “And I would ask the same, my love.”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>As breathtaking as Ferdinand was in full evening wear, Hubert much preferred to see her like this, in the quiet intimacy of their shared apartment in the small hours of the morning, powders and lotions wiped away. It comforted Hubert to see the flaws that made her human—the indented mark on her forehead from an unfortunate encounter with a sharp branch in her tweens, the faded acne scars on her temple where she had anxiously picked apart the scabs, the grey shadow of war-weariness under her eyes—they let Hubert know that she was real, not some addled vision of a nymph of myth.</p>
<p>Having returned so late, Ferdinand had not bothered with much besides breeches and a shirt. The fabric was worn thin from long use, lamplight teasing at the shape of her underneath. Combined with her kiss-swollen lips, pink cheeks, and blown-out pupils, the sight of Ferdinand in Hubert’s arms was quickly moving past heart-aching to absolutely devastating for future productivity.</p>
<p>“I believe,” Hubert said, as lightly as she could manage with Ferdinand determinedly loosening her black tie and rucking open her shirt collar, “that we were to retire?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“I am asking if you would like to move this to the bed.” Hubert’s breath hitched at the feeling of Ferdinand’s lips on her throat. Was that Ferdinand’s tongue? Hubert held a little tighter to Ferdinand’s hips, leather creaking between her fingers. “And not to sleep, it seems, for all your insistence.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand paused her ministrations and drew back to glare at Hubert. “Well!” she said, indignant. “Then you had better finish your evening ablutions quickly!” Hubert watched, amused and only a little regretful, as she pulled out of Hubert’s arms and strode into the bedroom, door clicking shut behind her.</p>
<p>Hubert had hardly laid her hand on the bathroom sink when Ferdinand slammed the bedroom door back open, startling them both. Ferdinand colored more at the noise, clearly louder than she had strictly intended. “I still need to brush my teeth,” she explained, sheepish.</p>
<p>Hubert couldn’t help a chuckle at her expense, even as Ferdinand huffily hip-checked her out of the way to get her toothbrush under the tap. “You are aware,” Hubert said, around the remains of a mouthful of toothpaste, “that we are both spies by profession, yes?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s eyebrows did some eloquent gymnastics into the mirror, too polite to speak with her mouth full.</p>
<p>Hubert finished rinsing her mouth and turned to face her. “And therefore, we need not cleave inseparably to our words?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand spat out her toothpaste earlier than the dentist-recommended two minutes. “If you are suggesting that I do not intend on holding you to your promise to take better care of yourself—”</p>
<p>“Not that.” Hubert traced a hand up the generous curve of Ferdinand’s hip until her fingers slipped under that torturously thin shirt and met bare skin. “I simply thought we might indulge ourselves a bit more, is all. We never know which moment could be our end.”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Hubert was a tall woman, so it was something of a pleasant change to see Ferdinand from this new angle, looking up to see her warm brown eyes go hazy with lust as she rocked herself unconsciously on Hubert’s clothed thigh. A bruise was already starting to bloom purple on the column of her neck where Hubert had laid lips and teeth against the sensitive skin there. A quiet, desperate whimper fell from Ferdinand’s mouth as Hubert leaned in to do so again. Hubert let her breath linger over the hinge where jaw met throat, waiting until the anticipation had Ferdinand tensing in her lap to drag her incisors against the soft, soft skin, tongue picking up faint traces of salt from the sweat that was only just starting to gather.</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s golden hair fell in a curtain around Hubert, blocking out the world so that the only sensations left were the smell of Ferdinand’s expensive shampoo, her warmth under Hubert’s hands, and the steadily higher pitch of Ferdinand’s keening as Hubert applied more pressure.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah, please, Hubert!” The sound of Ferdinand’s begging was intoxicating, and only more potent for the way her hands clutched blindly at the back of Hubert’s shirt, crumpling the fabric.</p>
<p>No longer able to resist, Hubert moved one hand up from where it had been familiarizing itself with the firm muscle of Ferdinand’s rear and the curve of her shapely waist to bury it in the hair at her nape, pulling her head down so that Hubert could drink in the sounds straight from the source. Ferdinand moaned sweetly as Hubert dragged teeth over her plush bottom lip, lashes fluttering shut.</p>
<p>The kiss seemed to give Ferdinand a moment to collect herself. Her hands untangled from their death grip on the back of Hubert’s shirt to slide around the front and smooth their way upwards until they were just barely touching the underside of Hubert’s breasts, cupping the widest point of Hubert’s ribcage. “May I?” she breathed.</p>
<p>“You may.” Hubert had no idea what Ferdinand actually meant, but Ferdinand could have anything she asked for, and Hubert would bleed herself dry to make it so. Apparently in this instance, that meant unbuttoning Hubert’s shirt and pushing the holster off with it, and toying with the clasp of her bandeau as though to ask whether this too, could be removed.</p>
<p>“I want to see you,” Ferdinand said, breathy with her desire. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Sweet thing,” Hubert crooned. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Bandeau gone, Ferdinand was free to run reverent hands over Hubert’s naked torso, pale and thin as it was. Ferdinand bent down to kiss at her neck, hands making teasing passes over breasts and collarbones, never quite touching where Hubert wanted.</p>
<p>Hubert groaned in annoyance, hands flexing over Ferdinand’s sides. “Get on with it.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand looked a bit too pleased with herself as she finally put her thumbs to Hubert’s nipples. “Very well.” She pinched one experimentally, watching as Hubert arched into the touch, panting a little. “You are a wonder. I cannot believe I am fortunate enough to be allowed this.”</p>
<p>A hitching breath escaped Hubert as Ferdinand’s wet mouth closed around the left bud, a hand plucking industriously at the right. The flat of her tongue dragged lazily over the tip, opulent in its indulgence. Hubert’s head lolled back at the sensation and she squeezed her thighs together in a meager attempt to suppress a shudder when Ferdinand let go and paid the same attentions to the other.</p>
<p>“You are like marble,” Ferdinand sighed, smoothing her palms down Hubert’s sides with a lidded smile, “only no marble was ever so lively, or so warm.”</p>
<p>Hubert chuckled. “Perhaps, but I am hardly the stuff of Pygmalion’s fantasies,” she said, and spread her legs, forcing Ferdinand’s thighs apart so that she could no longer get pressure on her core. Ferdinand whined, hips bucking into thin air instead of lean muscle. “You would make a wonderful Galatea, though, my love.”</p>
<p>“I shall make a wonderful Anaxarete and turn to stone myself if you do not stop talking about Ovid and touch me.”</p>
<p>“Pygmalion’s statue is unnamed by Ovid, and it is hardly Anaxarete’s fault that a man died for want of her attention.” Hubert tutted, and pinched the inside of Ferdinand’s thigh where she was still squirming in a futile attempt to get some friction on her clit. “Is your education failing you? You seem distracted, Ferdinand.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand rolled her eyes. “Forgive me for not being—<em>hah</em>—for having priorities! <em>Hubert</em>,” she complained, when Hubert leaned all her weight into preventing Ferdinand from closing her powerful thighs.</p>
<p>“Beg,” Hubert whispered, commanded. “Show me how much you want this.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand thrust forward again, shaking her head in frustration when she was met once more with nothing and sending cascading waves of fiery golden hair in every direction for a moment. “Hubert,” she moaned. “Please touch me. Touch my clit, touch my breasts, pull my hair—please!”</p>
<p>Hubert tugged at her fistful of curls at the nape of Ferdinand’s neck, relishing the keen it dragged out of her much-bitten lips. Her other hand moved up to briefly tweak a nipple, earning another sweet whimper before smoothing its way down the front of Ferdinand’s breeches and pausing. “I didn’t say to stop.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s entire body shuddered in Hubert’s lap. “Please,” she begged again. “I’ll be good, just touch me, ruin me, I—” She broke off into a high moan as Hubert finally applied pressure to her clit over her breeches, rocking mindlessly forward. “Please!”</p>
<p>“Will you come for me like this?” Hubert curled her lips into a slow smirk, rubbing tiny circles over her clit. “Are you so desperate, Ferdinand? Rutting on my lap after a few kisses?”</p>
<p>In lieu of a reply, Ferdinand buried her face in the crook of Hubert’s neck, panting artlessly as Hubert murmured more filth into the delicate shell of her ear. Her hips ground down faster on the heel of Hubert’s hand, and a dark spot was forming where slick started to show even through the thick fabric. Hubert almost wished that she had thought to remove her gloves so that she could feel the evidence of Ferdinand’s arousal herself, but there were more important things to take care of first, like pulling open the collar of Ferdinand’s damnably thin blouse and biting another mark into her skin just above the swell of her plush breasts.</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s extensive collection of records notwithstanding, Hubert defied anyone to find a sound more musical than the soft, keening cry Ferdinand let out as she shuddered and stilled in Hubert’s embrace.</p>
<p>Hubert hummed, stroking Ferdinand’s fine hair and idly untangling the knots that had formed. She ghosted her knuckles over Ferdinand’s oversensitive clit, drawing out another exquisite noise and a full-body twitch. “A beautiful mess you make in my lap like this, my dear.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand turned to press a chaste kiss to Hubert’s cheek, and then nibble on her earlobe. Hubert shivered, feeling Ferdinand trail graceful fingers up and down the line of her spine, while another hand found the zipper at her hip. “Your turn now, I think.”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Ferdinand shuffled them around so that Hubert lay on her back and Ferdinand at her side. Their clothes, at Hubert’s insistence, were folded neatly over the bed’s footboard and not tossed to the floor as Ferdinand had originally been content to leave them. She took a moment to stare some more, admiring the long, graceful line of Hubert’s body in the nude, and pressed a kiss to the tiny moles decorating Hubert’s right collarbone. She was thin, with very little in the way of hip or breast, but no less enchanting for it. Ferdinand wanted to worship every inch of her.</p>
<p>Today she would settle for brushing her thumb over Hubert’s sharp cheekbone and languidly kissing her, nipping at her lips, allowing their tongues to slide together as she ran her other hand up and down Hubert’s side. Hubert gasped into Ferdinand’s mouth as Ferdinand gave her breast a gentle squeeze and rolled the rosy peak under her thumb, blunt nails digging into Ferdinand’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Ferdinand swept that hand farther down, caressing from knobby knee to inner thigh, relishing the way Hubert immediately raised the leg to hook over Ferdinand’s hip, exposing a hint of slick pink cunt.</p>
<p>“Hurry up,” she groaned when Ferdinand only traced more aimless patterns on her milky thighs.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you are allowed to be an insufferable tease and I am not?” Ferdinand clicked her tongue, pressing teasingly at the join of Hubert’s thigh and crotch, just outside the plush lips of her cunt where the slick had started to spread. “That seems a touch unfair.”</p>
<p>Hubert smirked. “I can hardly find it in myself to regret it. In fact,” she said, leveraging against Ferdinand’s hip in an attempt to maneuver Ferdinand’s fingers inside her, “I would do it again, as many times as you will allow me.”</p>
<p>“You are fortunate that I am so kind,” Ferdinand said, pretending at sternness. “I will not even make you beg.” She ran her fingers up the length of Hubert’s cunt, stroking the coarse black hairs out of the way until she could touch her fingers to Hubert’s clit, already stiff and starting to peek out of the hood. “No, I think I would like to proceed immediately to seeing you fall apart.”</p>
<p>Hubert did not whine, but the smug look slipped off her face as she arched into the touch. Ferdinand smiled and bit at the corner of her jaw, reveling in the low moan it pulled from her. “How is that?” Ferdinand asked, conversationally, as though she was not sliding her fingers over Hubert’s wet cunt again and using the gathered slick to circle Hubert’s clit just to see her buck and swear anew.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck me,” Hubert gasped, spreading her legs further.</p>
<p>Ferdinand pretended to consider. “Do you mean that in the sense of expletive, or was that a request?” She dipped her middle finger in to the first knuckle, testing, before plunging it in the rest of the way to watch Hubert arch. “Luckily for you, I am generous.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand worked the digit in and out, entranced with the flutter of Hubert’s dark lashes as her pale green eyes rolled back.</p>
<p>“Ah—Ferdinand,” Hubert moaned. The silken heat around Ferdinand’s finger was intoxicating, and Ferdinand gave a few experimental strokes against the front wall. “There—yes, yes, there. Oh, <em>Ferdinand</em>.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand pressed in a second finger and scooted up a little so that she could lick into Hubert’s open mouth as her jaw went slack. “If only you could see yourself,” Ferdinand breathed, rubbing her thumb against Hubert’s clit as she continued to work both fingers in and out of her pulsing cunt.</p>
<p>Hubert tossed her head back, whining incoherently. One elegant hand twined into the twisted sheets while the other clawed fiery trails down Ferdinand’s back. Ferdinand had never seen her so unrestrained.</p>
<p>“Beautiful, so beautiful,” Ferdinand continued, her own breath coming faster at the clench of Hubert’s wet heat, the throb of her own cunt demanding attention. “I will never look upon anything else,” she vowed. “The most wondrous vistas would make me turn away in disgust after seeing this, after knowing you here, in my arms.” Ferdinand smoothed away the curls sticking to her lover’s sweat-laden brow. “My darling, my Hubert, won’t you come for me?”</p>
<p>Trembling, Hubert did, choking on a silent cry. Ferdinand kept her fingers moving, prolonging the climax until Hubert squirmed away, oversensitive and unable to bite back a tiny whimper. “Beautiful,” Ferdinand repeated, soft and admiring, and gently drew her fingers out.</p>
<p>Ferdinand gave her fingertips a tentative lick, scooping some of Hubert’s slick onto the tip of her tongue. She smacked her tongue against the roof of her mouth a few times, contemplative. The flavor was slightly tangy and smelled a little of sweat and musk. Ferdinand wanted to distil it into a perfume, to daub it onto a handkerchief and inhale the scent in secret when the world was too much.</p>
<p>Hubert blinked up at her, a little bleary-eyed, as Ferdinand sucked the rest of the wetness from her fingers and then licked up the trail that had dripped down her wrist. Heat and affection pooled in Ferdinand in equal measure at the sight of her, lips parted and stunned with lust. She kissed Hubert again, languid and sweet. “I am going to eat you out now, unless you have any strenuous objections.”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Ferdinand could have anything she wanted, and what she apparently wanted was to drive Hubert out of her mind entirely with desire. Hubert recalled, a little forlorn, her plan to pull Ferdinand astride her face and eat her out until her thighs threatened to crush Hubert’s skull, and said as much out loud.</p>
<p>A hand patted Hubert’s flank. “There, there, Hubert,” Ferdinand said, as though she was soothing one of her horses. “Plenty of time for that in the future.” Then she leaned over and scraped her teeth over Hubert’s nipple, driving all thoughts of horses or soothing from Hubert’s mind.</p>
<p>Hubert buried her hands in Ferdinand’s hair again, tugging her head closer. Ferdinand moaned against her breast in response, setting loose another involuntary gasp from Hubert’s lips. “Flames, you’re perfect,” Hubert sighed. She threw an arm over her face and thrust her hips up, grinding against Ferdinand’s torso. “Do what you will; I am at your mercy.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand chuckled and kissed Hubert’s sternum. With an ease that sent lust burning anew in Hubert’s blood, she pinned Hubert’s hips to the mattress. The leisurely brush of silken locks down Hubert’s front preluded the drag of teeth over her bony hip, a trail of wet kisses from knee to inner thigh, Ferdinand’s tongue just to the right of Hubert’s swollen vulva. She peppered teasing kisses all around Hubert’s lower lips, occasionally licking up the slick that had gotten smeared around from the thorough fingering just moments ago.</p>
<p>Even these light touches were overwhelming. Still sensitive from her previous orgasm, Hubert shivered, legs instinctively drawing together, only to be stopped by Ferdinand’s hands.</p>
<p>“Hold for a moment,” Ferdinand said, sitting up. She lifted Hubert’s hips into her lap to slide a pillow underneath, then settled back into place with Hubert’s thighs slung over her shoulders. “Much more comfortable this way,” she smiled, and Hubert had to dizzily wonder what she had done to earn the sight of Ferdinand’s tousled ginger head descending between her legs a second time.</p>
<p>This time, Ferdinand licked directly over the entire length of Hubert’s cunt, slurping obscenely at the apex. Hubert almost shouted aloud, and hastily bit down on her own knuckles to stifle it. The other hand she buried in Ferdinand’s hair, the better to keep her mouth on her clit. A muffled keen escaped Hubert anyways as Ferdinand massaged the nub with the flat of her tongue, closing her lips around it, sucking, moaning wantonly around it when Hubert’s grip on her hair twisted tighter. Despite that surely punishing hold, Ferdinand moved down to lick deep into Hubert’s cunt. Hubert’s heels dug hard into the mattress at the obscene feeling of Ferdinand thrusting her tongue in and out, the bridge of her nose bumping Hubert’s clit as she worked.</p>
<p>Hubert was dimly aware of drool collecting on her chin as she whined louder around her own knuckles, but couldn’t bring herself to care, not when Ferdinand ate at her like a starving woman. Another moan reverberated through Hubert’s cunt, one which sounded almost disappointed as Ferdinand came up for air. Her sweat-damp forehead rested against Hubert’s trembling thigh as she panted, hot puffs of breath that sent shivers up Hubert’s spine when they met her slick and turned cool.</p>
<p>“You are delicious, Hubert,” she gasped, lips and teeth dragging over Hubert’s thighs. “I want no other taste upon my lips.”</p>
<p>Hubert tried to reply, but whatever words her lust-drunk brain could come up with were lost as Ferdinand dove down a third time, burying two fingers into Hubert’s cunt while her tongue traced the shape of Hubert’s clit. A ragged cry escaped her unhindered, Ferdinand’s fingers completing only a few broad strokes against the front wall before homing in on a spot that made Hubert’s back bow, hips grinding into the sensation. Hubert brought her hand to her breast, pinching a nipple and whimpering freely as Ferdinand sucked simultaneously on her clit.</p>
<p>“Ferdinand,” she sobbed around another broken moan, tugging hard at her fistful of molten copper. “Ferdinand, Ferdinand, I—”</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s hungry eyes met hers, electric, and Hubert could stand it no longer. Her cunt clenched hard on Ferdinand’s fingers and she came, entire body awash in searing pleasure. Hubert cried out, overcome, Ferdinand’s mouth and hands pushing her to excruciating heights, then gentling her through the aftermath of her orgasm.</p>
<p>Hubert moaned a little when Ferdinand finally withdrew her fingers, cunt twitching around nothing. The mattress shifted as Ferdinand moved back up the bed and lay back down next to Hubert. Their legs twined together; the comforting weight made Hubert feel a little more settled in her own body after coming so hard she was sure her back had popped. Ferdinand’s face was still shiny with Hubert’s slick, although she had clearly made a halfhearted effort to wipe some of it away. She looked like the cat who got the cream, so perfectly self-satisfied that Hubert had to roll onto her side and kiss her.</p>
<p>The taste of her own cunt on Ferdinand’s tongue was incidental. Hubert traced her hand down Ferdinand’s neck, stroking along her collarbones as they kissed. Her other hand, she slipped between their bodies to cup Ferdinand’s mound and gently part the labia. Ferdinand inhaled sharply and hitched her leg around Hubert’s back, giving Hubert more room to work.</p>
<p>“It seems I’ve rather neglected you, Ferdinand,” Hubert whispered against her temple. “Look how wet you are, how sensitive.” Her voice sounded even raspier than usual, and she surreptitiously tried to clear her throat. “Sweet thing, did you enjoy yourself so? You were splendid, I must say.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand seemed to melt with the praise, the high flush on her cheeks somehow darkening further and clashing with her hair. “I might have gotten a little carried away,” she demurred, at significant odds with how she was unabashedly rocking back and forth on Hubert’s fingers in her cunt.</p>
<p>Hubert was helplessly charmed. She loved how unreservedly Ferdinand took part in her own pleasure. Next time, Hubert promised her, she would get to ride Hubert’s fingers, Hubert’s face, to use Hubert until those gorgeous strong legs were spent, and then lie back and let Hubert keep taking her apart until she cried. “Does that sound enjoyable, my love?” Hubert purred, drinking in the way Ferdinand screwed her eyes shut and nodded, gasping, cunt and thighs squeezing tight around Hubert. “You were so good to me, I want you to know how good you were, how perfect.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand really must have been wound tight, because Hubert had barely started to play with her beautiful tits when she cried out and came, short nails digging marks into Hubert’s back.</p>
<p>Hubert gently withdrew her fingers. “Good?” she asked.</p>
<p>Ferdinand burrowed sleepily into Hubert’s embrace, regardless of the sweat drying on both their bodies. Hubert felt a light brush of lips on her collarbone. “Mhm. Love you,” Ferdinand murmured.</p>
<p>Hubert pressed her own lips to Ferdinand’s sweat-darkened crown. “And I, you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was my first time writing smut. I might do more with the general concept, but I want to think more about the setting before I really get into it. I've put this work in a series, so subscribe to that if you want to read those additions if/when they're ready. It will probably be something like:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Duke Aegir's assets are liquidated for the Adrestian state. Despite Ferdinand's preparations, it still comes as a heavy, disorienting blow. Forced to move in with Hubert, Ferdinand does her best to cope with her new living situation while assisting Hubert with the Black Eagles' next target: codename Arundel.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or it might just be more porn! Who knows? I don't. If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a kudos or comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>